


The life, and utterings of one Harry Potter

by dumblewhore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 harrys, Alternate Universe, Depressed Harry, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Not So Evil Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblewhore/pseuds/dumblewhore
Summary: Harry Potter tells us the story of how he traveled to an alternate universe, where Tom Riddle found a different way to become immortal, and it worked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, also it switches between Harry's POV and 3rd person

The war. Completely successful in destroying both happiness and misery. It left none unaffected, and none affected more than the worlds favorite hero, me, Harry Potter. Since the war, I constantly felt as if I was holding my breath. Waiting for something more. For a reason to get up and carry on. Another dark lord perhaps? I had hoped that becoming an Auror would give me a reason, and it did. But it wasn't what I was looking for. I felt empty. Like a piece of my soul had been ripped out. I supposed it had… sort of.

It had been two years since the war. I had never gotten back together with Ginny, neither of us had really felt it, you can imagine why. Auror training was the only reason I got out of bed anymore. Ron and I had been roommates for a short while but he grew tired of my antics, well no, he bought a house with Hermione, not important though. It was humorous how clean my house was. I'm pretty sure I hadn't cleaned since Ron left, but I really only slept, fucked, and got ready there so I suppose there wasn't much room for mess.

*******************

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he was met with an immediate onslaught of pain. Hangover. A regular occurrence for Harry, either because he decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol or because he had spent the night at the club. This time, it was the latter.  
“Get up,” Harry shoved at the man next to him, Nate? Or Nash, maybe? “I'm taking a shower, be gone when I get out.” The man grumbled and tore the warm covers of off his naked body and began to gather his belongings as Harry set off down the hallway for the shower, not bothering to close the door.

He turned the water all the way up, an unconscious action hoping for pain. In his book, pain was better than empty. Today would be his last day. He was tired, all the expectations were dragging him down. Be the perfect auror, marry the perfect girl, save the world yet again. It was too much. Why was that so hard for people to grasp. He had been calling out for the past year, hoping someone could help. He stopped eating, he stopped sleeping, he started drinking, he started smoking. But of course, no one really noticed, seeing as he had no problems with Auror training. It took awhile to come to terms with how he felt. But was there, he had made it, and he was done. So today would be his last day.

Harry scrubbed away the dirt, cum, and the pain. He turned off the scalding hot water and stepped out of the shower. Every day his reflection came as a surprise to him, he still looked like his father, but he was skinnier and more feminine. Because of the Dursley’s malnutrition, he never grew into the tall toned man his father had been. He had the same tanned skin, but with bags under his eyes, higher cheekbones, a slightly sharper jaw, and fuller lips. He had his mother’s upturned, green eyes, and his father’s messy hair but it had calmed down a little since he grew it long, and surprisingly he gained a few freckles on the bridge of his nose, which as of last month, was now pierced with a septum ring.  


He decided against going to work today, and he slipped on his ripped black jeans, black and white short-sleeved floral button up, and his new dragon-hide boots he got from Mrs. Weasley. Harry wanted to spend his last day in peace, lounging on the beach. He grabbed the picnic he had prepared the night before, a basket full of his favorite food and drink. He might not have had a good life but he wanted a good last day. So he apparated to Sunny Sands beach in Kent, and just sat, watching the waves hit the beach.  
He ended up falling asleep, and in his state didn't notice a man walking over to him and placing an ornate pendant around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Harry awoke on the beach and he couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure he'd only been asleep for a short while but… it was snowing. Harry desperately searched his mind for answers, why was it snowing? The people were gone but other than that everything was the same, even his food was still warm. He supposed it was just his luck. A disappointing ending to a disappointing life.

There were still questions running through his mind, why was it snowing, where had everyone gone, why was it obviously early morning when he knew he had fallen asleep around noon! In August! After a long-standing internal dialogue, he decided he should run in to work for a bit, just to see what was going on. Harry felt a pool of dread forming in his stomach when he apparated to London. There were Christmas decorations up and down the street. He couldn't help but start to panic, how long had he been out? Why wer- “Harry!” his frantic worries were caught off by a frazzled looking Neville jogging up to him.

“Oh, Neville he-” but Neville cut him off. “What happened? You look horrible! How come you aren't wearing a coat?! It's freezing!” Harry shrugged, he was honestly surprised to see Neville acting so friendly, it had been months since they saw each other, and years since they had actually talked. “It wasn't snowing when left the house,” Harry said sheepishly. Neville looked surprised and slightly concerned. Now Harry was sure something was wrong.

“Harry, are you feeling alright? Why aren't you at work?” Neville spoke slowly as if he was afraid Harry would freak and run. Harry didn't know how to respond, nobody had asked him that in a while.He wanted to say he was fine, that he was just under the weather or something but… he didn’t. “Not really.” he shrugged. Neville nodded the pity and worry evident on his face, he knew it had to be serious for Harry to say that wasn't doing fine.

“How about I take you home, hm?” Harry nodded, glad to have some company, plus he needed to know what happened. He grabbed Neville’s outstretched arm, and they disapparated.

They arrived in Godric’s hollow and Neville began walking up to the door of his parents home, he knew Harry had moved out recently but he wasn't sure where to. “Nev, what-?” Harry said quietly, which only worried him more. He had known Harry all his life, and he had never heard him so quiet.

“Come in,” a voice from inside the house called. Harry’s mind was reeling, they were in Godric’s Hollow. He was very confident that the house had been destroyed along with his parents when he was one! Yet they were here, and it was snowing, Harry had no clue what the fuck was going on. He couldn't think, see or hear straight. Everything was fuzzy, and his breaths were shallow.  
He just barely heard someone trying to calm him down as she rubbed his back.

*******************

Neville quickly rushed into the kitchen, something was very wrong. He had tried to get Harry’s attention but he just stood there shell-shocked. “Neville! Hows it going, dear?” Lily Potter turned to look at her godson. Neville was honestly scared for Harry and he couldn't say hed ever felt that way before. Lily froze at the look on Neville’s face. “What's wrong?”

He walked over her grabbed the pan from her hands and set it down. Harry needed help, and Neville’s one-word answer ”Harry”, was all Lily needed to get into action. She ran into the living room to find her son sat on the couch with his hands wrapped around himself, and hyperventilated and started at the ground with glossy eyes.

“Sweetheart! What's wrong?!” She frantically rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, making him burst into full on sobs. She rocked him gently while hushing softly, the last time anything had happened like this is when Blaise broke up with him. But he looked different, smaller, more sad, and extremely tired. Not only that but his nose was pierced, and it didn't look brand new.

She was brought out her thoughts when James rushed in to check on Harry, who had fallen asleep. “Get Rabastan!” Lily was furious, if they'd broken up and that's why Harry was acting this way he’d wring that boy's neck.

James nodded and walked through the floo, Lestrange sat there calmly turning pages in the book he was reading. James was ready to tear him apart. “How. Dare. You.” James spoke in his low gravelly voice. Lestrange looked confused, “Pardon?” James glared at Rabastan with all his might.

“Care to explain why Harry is sobbing in our living room?” He looked challengingly at Rabastan who immediately threw his stuff to the side in his rush to the floo. “What happened?” Lestrange yelled as he stepped through the floo. Lily held a sleeping Harry closer. “We were hoping you could answer that.”

The house was silent, and all eyes were on Rabastan as he drew his wand. “That’s not Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating pretty frequently! Anyway i would love any feedback you have :)


End file.
